Akki Island Duels
The Akki Island Duels refer to the spectated one-on-one fights between Adam and Katsuro and Adam and Akuma in "Ishibo." Background In the previous episode, Adam, Mira, and Kai meet the Ironwood Tree who tells them the story of how Akuma, with the help of his monks, stole the Ishibo from her. She gives them the task of finding the Ishibo and returning to her, and in exchange, she will help them get home. The trio of teens finds their way into the Akki Temple where they see the Ishibo mounted on the wall above Akuma's throne. The temple doors and windows close themselves, trapping the three inside. The next episode opens with the three teens trying to force the doors open unsuccessfully. The Akki monks awaken from their meditation and imprison them in a wooden cage. Kai asserts that he isn't scared of the monks, because Adam can destroy their greatest warrior. While Akuma and the monks laugh at what to them is an amusingly absurd claim, Kai whispers his plan to Adam and Mira, that when they open the cage to let Adam fight, he grabs the Ishibo and uses it to destroy them. Then, they can return it to the tree and go home. The monks accept the challenge, and Akuma commands two of his monks to summon Katsuro. Akuma commands the remaining monks to take the prisoners outside. This puts a wrinkle in Kai's plan, so Adam suggests that they fight inside the temple. Akuma objects because the temple rug has just been cleaned. The monks wheel the cage outside and carry Akuma out on his throne. Two monks unlock the cage and bring Adam out to fight. Adam vs. Katsuro Two monks standing at the door to Katsuro's house are both too frightened to knock. They agree to knock together on the count of three. They only count to two before Katsuro thrusts open the doors and walks outside carrying a large spiked bludgeon. He approaches Adam, stares him down, and then roars loudly. Mira and Kai tell Adam to return to the cage, but Adam insists on fighting. The Akki monks stand in a ring around Adam and Katsuro chanting Katsuro's name. Kai covers his face, too scared to watch. Katsuro roars, lifting the bludgeon over his head preparing to strike. Katsuro smashes the weapon on the ground, and Adam jumps out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed. Katsuro picks up the weapon again and swings it at Adam like a baseball bat, but he misses. Katsuro repeats these two moves with the same results. He then uses his fist to punch Adam from the side, sending Adam off the ground and landing on his side. Katsuro lifts the weapon over his head as Mira shouts, "No!" Adam rolls over onto his other side, causing Katsuro to strike the ground next to him. Mira cheers for Adam from the cage. Hearing this, Kai uncovers his face to see what is happening and begins cheering for Adam as well. Katsuro's bludgeon is stuck in the ground, and Adam seizes the opportunity. He steps on the edge of the weapon, then jumps at Katsuro and kicks him in the face landing with a backflip. This sends Katsuro reeling backwards. Kai and Adam share a moment of appreciation for the cool move. Akuma yells, "Finish him!" Katsuro growls, and picks up his bludgeon. He charges at Adam with a roar and strikes with the weapon. Adam dodges the attack. Katsuro swings the bludgeon at Adam and misses, and Adam begins kicking Katsuro's side repeatedly. Katsuro looks at him as he waves tauntingly. Katsuro swings the bludgeon, but hits the ground as Adam jumps out of the way. Adam begins punching Katsuro in the back repeatedly. Katsuro's face twinges, and Adam takes a cocky pause to warm up his shoulders. Katsuro swings the bludgeon and strikes the ground after Adam dodges the attack. Adam uses the bludgeon to jump up and kick Katsuro across the face. Katsuro stumbles back disoriented. Mira and Kai share a moment of awe. Adam runs between Katsuro's legs, picks up the bludgeon, and begins spinning around to gather momentum. Katsuro turns around, and Adam lets go of the bludgeon, sending it hurling in Katsuro's direction. Katsuro ducks, and weapon flies over his head crashing into something off-screen, causing sounds of glass shattering and a man's scream. Katsuro clasps his hands together over his head in a double fist, and swings down at Adam. Adam jumps out of the way, and Katsuro strikes the ground. Katsuro reaches out to grab Adam, but Adam backflips over his hand. Adam swing kicks Katsuro's leg, throwing Katusro off-balance and causing him to fall on his face. Katsuro is defeated. Mira and Kai cheer from the cage, and Akuma stands from his throne in rage. He commands his monks to attack Adam. Adam motions for them to try, but they all run away screaming in fear, most of them dropping their spears. Mira reminds Adam to get the Ishibo. Adam vs. Akuma Adam runs up the steps and pushes open the temple doors, but as soon as he sets foot inside, Akuma kicks him in the side, sending him flying across the room before landing on his face. Adam looks up begrudgingly as Akuma spins the glowing Ishibo with great skill. "Looking for something?" Akuma taunts. Adam stands as Akuma laughs villainously. Adam charges at Akuma dodging stabs with the Ishibo. As soon as he gets close, Adam swings a punch but hits nothing because Akuma has vanished. Adam is confused for a brief moment, and Akuma attack him from behind. Akuma strikes the floor just as Adam jumps out of the way. This attack creates a crater in the floor and rips the rug apart. Akuma grieves the damage to the rug. Akuma swings the Ishibo at Adam. Adam ducks and tries unsuccessfully to grab the Ishibo as it swings past him. Akuma swings the Ishibo at Adam like a baseball bat. Adam backflips over it attempting to grab the Ishibo but misses once again. Akuma jabs the Ishibo at Adam. Adam leans back as the Ishibo goes over him. It singes the tip of his hair and blasts open a hole in the wall. Enraged, Akuma kicks Adam in the chest, sending him flying through the hole in the wall out of the temple. As he falls, he grabs a spire on the temple's rampart and uses it to swing around and land safely on top of the rampart. Akuma jumps after him swinging the Ishibo. Adam backflips out of the way as the Ishibo obliterates one of the rampart's parapets. Mira and Kai watch anxiously from the cage. Akuma continues swinging the Ishibo at Adam, and Adam continues dodging the attacks. One attack grazes Adam's forearm, leaving him with a glowing purple injury. He cries out in agony as Akuma kicks him off of the rampart. Adam lands on his side, cradling his arm. Akuma continues fighting, but Adam can no longer dodge the attacks. Akuma kicks Adam, sending him over the edge of the floating island. Adam catches the edge and hangs on by one hand. Some small rocks cascade down to the mountains far below. Adam looks up as Akuma approaches. Akuma belittles Adam, and then motions to strike Adam's hand. Adam shifts to his other hand, and Akuma strikes the ground, creating an array of cracks that glow purple. Akuma strikes again, and Adam shifts back over to his other hand. The cracks in the edge of the island worsen and the glow fades. With a struggle, Adam reaches his injured arm up to grab the cliff edge. He kicks off of the cliff and jumps up onto the island surface behind Akuma. Akuma turns around, and Adam swing kicks the Ishibo out of Akuma's hand, sending it flying through the air away from both of them. The Ishibo's glow fades. Akuma chuckles menacingly. He takes a step towards Adam, but because of the cracks in the cliff, the ground crumbles beneath him. He falls a great distance to the mountains below, presumably to his death. Akuma is defeated. Aftermath Adam bends down to pick up the Ishibo, but it begins to levitate high up into the air. Adam, Mira, and Kai gasp in disbelief and confusion. It floats over to two boys, one of which grabs it and says, "Got it!" He runs off with Ishibo at superhuman speed. Adam demands that he gives it back to no avail. He runs down one of the island's chains down to the mountains below taking the Ishibo with him. Gallery Monks line up.png Katsuro and Adam in the Ring.png Katsuro beard.png Katsuro Roar.png Katsuro closeup.png Katsuro angry.png Katsuro Fights Adam.png Katsuro defeated.png Akuma angry.png Adam Ready to Fight Monks.png Akuma closeup.png Adam fight closeup.png Adam over the edge.png Akuma Ready to Strike.png Akuma Fighting closeup.png Ishibo Sunset.png Akuma's Death.png Adam sweat.png Adam's Wound.png Category:Events Category:Articles with conjectural titles